


Overheard Lies

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Alfrid, The master<br/>Relationship: Alfrid/reader<br/>Request: Can you maybe do a Alfrid one from The Hobbit? Reader over hears him saying horrible things about her but it was to stop the master from marrying her. Fluff? Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard Lies

You were walking with your basket, which was filled with a mixture of vegetables and a book, under your arm. You lived in Laketown and were a servant of the master. You hated him with a passion but it was a decent job with a decent wage. You had worked for him since you were young and had grown up with his other servant, Alfrid.   
Not many people liked Alfrid because of his snobby attitude but you knew it was just a front. You could somehow sympathise with him. You had grown up from very different homes so when you came into such a negative and horrible job, you managed to smile your way through it but Alfrid took a different approach. However, you had always brought out the best in him. He would come round to your home every week for supper, since you were a brilliant cook, and talk to you about how much he hates his job. You would nod and the conversation would flow so naturally between the two of you that it was hard to believe you had known each other for so long and still had plenty to talk about.   
As you expected, Alfrid was standing outside you home, his arms folded across his chest as he scowled at the water.   
“Come on, Alfrid, it not like the water hasn’t paid its taxes.” You giggle as you approach him, coughing him to jump slightly as his eyes fall on you. You could swear they soften when he looks at you.   
“Afternoon.” HE mumbles, rubbing his arms. You nod in response and open the door, allowing him to enter first.   
“Its vegetable soup tonight. I hope you don’t mind.” You walk around him and head into your kitchen, dumping your basket on the table. Alfrid followed you, picking up the book and turning it in his hand to read the back.   
“Whats this rubbish your reading now?” He frowns at the book, to which you snatch it out of his grasp.   
“Its not rubbish, it’s a love story about two star crossed lovers who... Screw this, yes it is rubbish but they didn’t have anything else and ive read all mine.” You throw the book onto the table and pick up some of the veg, handing them to Alfrid.   
“Come on, you can make yourself useful for once in your life.” You playful nudge him with your hip and walk to the counter top. Alfrid joins you and start to cut up veg.   
\--------------------------------------Small time skip ---------------------------------------------------------  
The soup was delicious, even Alfrid had hummed in delight at the first spoonful. You knew that was what anyone needed when it was as cold outside. The bowls were placed on the side and now you were both sitting by the fire, your new book open on your lap. You sat opposite each other, both with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.   
“How is it?” Alfrid asks, making you look at him.   
“Terrible. I don’t think im going to make it through 200 pages of ‘blah blah blah love, blah blah blah conflict’.” You make a face of pain, making Alfrid chuckle but he suddenly shivers making you frown. You hated seeing him like this, or angry, or sad or anything that would cause him any pain.   
So you crawled over to him and sat beside him, resting your head on his shoulder. With one hand, you pulled his blanket over your shoulders and your blanket to cover your laps. You felt him stiffen slightly but didn’t think much of it. He had never been a very huggable person.   
Neither of you moved from that position and you fell asleep very quickly, your head still on his shoulder.   
\------------------------------------next day-------------------------------------  
You woke up in your bed with no sign of Alfrid. He must have needed to go to work but didn’t want to wake you. It wasn’t uncommon, since he would often carry you to your bed and leave.   
You quickly got up and changed and headed to work but not before taking a bowl of soup for Alfrid.   
It didn’t take long for you to get to the masters house, after getting stopped by a couple of your friends in the village. You didn’t see Alfrid or the master all day but that good since the master told you to be seen and no heard. It was only an hour till you finished and you were on your way to the bedrooms to strip them when you heard Alfrid and the Master, and your name.   
Curiosity got the better of you and you tip toed over to the main drawing room. The door was slightly ajar so you peaked in. The master had his back to you but you could see Alfrids face. He looked tired and frustrated.   
“Why not [y/n]?” The master asked while he sipped from a glass.  
“Shes annoying, clumsy, stupid, boring and shes not even that pretty.”Afrid spat the words and they landed like daggers in your heart. Was that what he really thought of you? After all these years of what you though of as friendship, did he really mean that?   
You swayed in the spot slightly as your raised your hand to cover your mouth as tears filled your eyes. Your movement caused the door to open silently so the master didn’t notice, but Afrid did and when his eyes landed on you, they widened.   
You couldn’t take it. You spun on your heel and ran. Grabbing your coat, you left to go to the market. It was hard, not showing how upset you were when you were there, but you managed. You walked slowly back to your home, but stopped dead when you saw who was banging on your front door.   
Alfrid.   
You didn’t want to see him and you didn’t want to speak to him. The pain of his words still stung. Marching up to the door, you elbow him out of the way and walk in your home, slamming the door before he got a chance to realise it was you.   
There was a pause from outside, but soon he started to knock.   
“[y/n]? Let me in!” He demanded, causing you to scowl at the wooden door.   
“Go away, Alfrid.” You sigh as you walk away from the door. But Alfrid had opened the door and was now inside. You didn’t even look at him and instead walked to the kitchen. Of course he follows you in silence like a child waiting to get yelled at by a teacher. But you weren’t going to yell, you were too hurt. He stared at you back as you started to cut up the veg you had got from the market.   
“Please, will you just listen to me?” Alfrid spat at you. Normally, his hate filled voice didn’t bother you and you had learned to look past it, but now it was annoying the hell out of you. He had said those vile things about you and was now was acting like you were in the wrong. You shook your head.  
“Just listen-“ Alfrid started but you cut him off when you spun around on your heel.   
“No, you listen. I have been there for you since we were children. Everyone told me to stay away from you, but I didn’t listen to them. I have been by your side through everything and after all that. After all ive done for you, that is the way you think of me?” You kept your voice calm, but he could hear it breaking and the anger seeping though. Your eyes darted down and saw he was carrying a book in his hand but you ignored it.   
“You don’t understand-“ He stepped forward but you walked right past him.   
“Your right, how can someone so stupid as me understand.” You sigh sadly and walk into your bedroom, closing the door. You heard Alfrid knocking and pushing on your door but you held it closed. Eventually, he stopped but you knew he was still there. You turned around and leaned your back to the door.  
“Why did you stay?” You heard him as clear as day even though he was whispering. You covered your mouth as you knew exactly why.   
“Because I loved you.” You whimpered, sliding down to the ground and sobbing into your pamls. You hear him splutter and try to talk.   
“The master, he wanted to marry you. I- I couldn’t lose you, not to him. I couldn’t tell him I cared for you otherwise he would probably do it just to spite me. It was the only thing I could think I could think of.” Alfrids normally hatful voice was gone and now it was full of regret. You managed to keep your sobs silent as your eyes widened in realisation of his words.   
“Why?” You allowed your voice to shake as you turned yourself to face the door, allowing your knees to fall to one side as you support your weight on your hand. You needed to hear those words that you had said to him. You needed to hear them fall from his lips and you could forget this whole day, you could forgive him.   
You waited and waited and waited until the sound of a door slamming shut made you jump with surprise.   
“Alfrid” You whisper as you push yourself to stand up, placing a hand over your thumping heart.   
No reply.   
Fear floods through your body as you gently open the door and walk through your home, looking for him.   
He had left. He had left because he couldn’t say that he loved you in return. You nod to yourself as you supressed your tears and walked into your kitchen and sat at the wooden table, burning your face in your hands. You look through your fingers and see an empty bowl on your table along with a unknown book.   
You instantly reconded the bowl as the one you took for Alfrid with soup from last night in it but you had never seen the book before. Reaching out one hand, you pull it closer.   
It was an older book that was beautifully bound together. You opened it and flicked through the pages. From a quick glance, it was a story about a far off adventure in a distant land. Everything you looked for in a book.   
You heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching you. You slid the book away from you.   
“You can take your book back. I don’t want anything from you.” You sighed and stood up to turn and face Alfrid.   
It was the first time you had looked Alfrid directly in the eyes but you could see pain and frustration. He was leaning against the door frame, his hat nearly falling off his head. You walked up to him and pushed past him, and walking into the living area.   
“I do, you know.” You froze on the spot with your back to Alfrid. Letting out a shaking laugh, you turn to see his surprised face.   
“No, you don’t. If you really did, you would be able to say it to me.” You watch his face drop as you turn away and start to walk to your room, when a pair of arms wrapped around your torso and pulled held you in place. Alfrid pulled you against his front and before you knew what was happening, he start to press hot kisses to your neck. You gasp as his hot breath met your cold skin. Alfrid had never done something like this before. He had never showed any signs of wanting to be intimate with you, hell, he didn’t even react when you cuddled into him on cold days. But now, he was hugging you close with shaking arms and kissing your neck.   
You, in a moment of weakness, allowed your head to fall to the side, allowing him better access to the area. He took advantage of this as his hot lips roamed your skin.   
“I love you.” He mumbled against your skin. You gasped a little and went to pull away but he kept a tight grip on you. Suddenly, you felt hot tears dropping on your neck.   
“I do, I love you so much. I didn’t want to lose you but Im scared that now its too late.” He was shaking slightly as was his voice as the words clouded your mind.  
You started to struggle away from him but he held you close.   
“No, no, no you don’t. You don’t.” You started to sob uncontrollably but let him hold you against him. You bowed your head and started at his hands that were grasping at the material desperately.   
“I do.” He muttered countless times but you just stayed still, just allowing him to hold you as tears run down your cheeks.   
In one swift motion, you pull away from him so that he stumbled forward but you were out of his reach as you turned to face him, your tears falling from your cheeks. He blinked wildly at you but you took a deep breath. You gave him an apologetic look before turning and walking back to him, but stopped a couple of feet away from him. His hands had fallen to his sides as he stared at you, waiting for your next move.   
“How can I trust you?” You breathed the words that made his heart stop. Alfrid jumps forward, his hands resting on your waist.   
“I’ll try my bets to make you happy. I cant imagine my life without you in it. I think your beautiful beyond words, your more intelligent than all the books you’ve read. Your graceful, kind, honest and Ive loved you ever since we were children.” His words were unlike anything he had ever said before. They were kind and sweet and, beyond all else, full of love.   
“Alfrid, you hurt me.” You turn your face away from his but took a step forward so your body was pressed against him. He took a deep breath at this contact.   
“I’ll never hurt you again. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you. You’ll never go hungry or cold again. Please, I-“ Alfrid had said enough for you. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, your heart exploding as you do something you had only ever thought about. His hands gripped your sides as though to make sure that you were real.   
This kiss was short and sweet as you pulled away, enjoying the sight of his eyes still closed. You giggled and he opening them to smile at you with pure joy. His arms snaked around your waist and hold you closer.   
For a small moment, everything was perfect in your life. Alfrid pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before lowering his lips to kiss your again. Between kisses, he muttered sweet nothings as you both just stand there in each others arms.   
“I need to go back before the master notices.” His voice was filled with a sadness at the thought of leaving you.   
“Okay. Would you like to come around tonight?” You tilt your head to the side but almost laugh out loud when you see his eyes widen and his cheek burn red. You instantly knew what he was thinking about so you bite your bottom lip. It wasn’t the first thing on your mind but now it was, not that you would oppose.   
Alfrid nodded so hard his hat fell off his head. You giggle and bend down to scoop up the hat and place it back on his head.   
“i-I’ll- I wont be long.” He stuttered as you both walked to the door, your arms folded across your chest from the cold.   
“its okay, take your time. I still need to make dinner and tidy up first.” You smile at him. However. Alfrid was frowning at you.   
He pulled off his thick coat and draped it over your shoulders.   
“Alfrid, don’t be stupid. You’ll catch your death if you go out there without your coat?” You try to pull it off but he moves your hands and kisses you deeply and passionately. When he pulled away, you were in a daze, your eyes out of focus and your mouth slightly open.   
“I do love you.” He whisper, smiling at you. Your own smile tugs at the corner of your lips, making him chuckle.   
“I love you, too.” You press a quick kiss to his lips again.   
With that, Alfrid left.   
You turned around and leaned against the door, your heart beating out of your chest and your lips curved into a soft smile.


End file.
